<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584728">Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash'>steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers, a little angsty tbh, also kind of hurt/comfort-y, do I still need to use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is clingy. Jim hadn’t expected it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resist the Snooze [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the <a href="http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator">prompt</a> for this was clinginess </p><p>(updated so links work)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one thing Jim had never expected from Spock was the clinginess. Only ever in the privacy of their own quarters, of course, but still. As soon as the two of them were in bed, Spock was tucked up under Jim’s arm, refusing to let go for anything less than a code red. And Jim loved it. Spock was usually so stiff and stoic, and knowing that this was something only he got to see... it’s overwhelming in the best way to know that Spock trusts him enough to display his affection so openly. </p><p>It all changes after Kahn, though. Everything changes after Kahn. </p><p>Jim isn’t entirely clear on why, but as soon as he’s out of the hospital, Spock won’t stop touching him. They hold hands in public, Vulcan propriety be damned. When they get in bed at night, Spock settles with his head on Jim’s chest, over his heart. Jim thinks it would be stifling if he didn’t understand the reasoning. </p><p>
  <em>He’d complained to Bones about it once, a few days after he’d been discharged. They’d had to go back to the hospital for one of Jim’s physical therapy appointments, but Spock had been called away by the brass at the last minute. It’s the first time he’s been more than ten feet from Jim’s side since he woke up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s always right there, Bones. I never get any time to myself anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Look, Jim. That man is disgustingly in love with you for reasons I will never understand. And you died. Then you were unconscious for two weeks, and there was nothing he could do but sit in a chair and wait for you to maybe wake up. We could never be sure that you were gonna pull through, kid. He needs the reminder that you’re gonna be okay.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim is quiet, for once, thinking it over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What would you do, if you almost lost him like that? And then he came back?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Spock had come back a few minutes later, looking mildly enraged. Jim threw himself into his arms. </em>
</p><p>He hears from Uhura exactly what happened after he died in the warp chamber, how Spock had hunted down a man with superhuman strength and beat the absolute shit out of him. </p><p>“I would understand if you wished to end our involvement. I only ask that you notify me should wish for me to leave the <em>Enterprise</em>.” And the words look like they hurt Spock to say, but he says them anyway. Jim doesn’t know if he’ll ever find the words to express how much he loves Spock. </p><p>“I would never ask you do something like that. I could never give you up.”</p><p>“I am capable of great violence, Jim.”</p><p>“I know. And it doesn’t make me love you any less. It doesn’t scare me.” Spock raises an eyebrow, because it <em>should</em>. He is three times stronger than Jim and will never let himself forget it. But Jim just shrugs. </p><p>“I know that you would never hurt me on purpose.” He says, like that’s enough. Spock doesn’t know if it should be, but he’s unwilling to argue the point, selfish as that might make him. </p><p>“You are a wonder.” He says instead, crowding back into Jim’s space. He fits perfectly, like he belongs there. </p><p>They don’t say anything for a while. They don’t need to - the physical contact, just knowing that the other is there, is enough for now.</p><p>“You know,” Jim starts, amusement clear in his voice. “I never thought Vulcans were this clingy.”</p><p>“We are not, as you say, ‘clingy’. However, Vulcans have been known to be... slightly territorial, likely due to our past.”</p><p>“So this is leftover from when you were a planet of violent warriors and has nothing to do with the fact that you, personally, like to be cuddled.”</p><p>“Yes.” Spock’s voice is stiff, but he settles deeper into Jim’s side as he speaks. Jim laughs a little.</p><p>“And absolutely nothing to do with how much you love me.”</p><p>“On the contrary. That is <em>everything</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on <a href="http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>